Tipoca City
by Luck Kazajian
Summary: You all know that Rav Bralor went Cuy'val Dar and trained clones for the GAR on Kamino. What you don't know is that she took her kids with her when she disappeared. Her son's account of his experiences growing up with the clones and Kaminoans. **CURRENTLY ON HOLD**
1. Hidden Cargo

**Alright. Just saying, the characters in this story include: Rav Bralor, Kal Skirata, various clone soldiers, and some of my own invention. None of these were listed in the character selection, so just thought I'd let you know here. I've tried to calculate time and ages as best I could, but they may not be totally accurate. **

**Mandolarian terms: _K'uur_- hush, _ad'ike_- literally little sons, but used in general for children, _ner vod_- my brother, _Cuy'val Dar_- those who no longer exist esp. the Mandos hired by Fett to train clones, _osik'la_- horribly wrong, terrible**

**One other thing: I don't know what Rav Bralor's ship is actually called, or if it's ever mentioned, so I named it _Mando'ade_- son of Mandalore**

**and, if you want to know, Kar'tayli's name means love, literally to hold in the heart, and Tal means blood in Mandalorian**

* * *

><p>The first time I saw Kamino, I was eight years old and my sister, Kar'tayli, was only six. I knew nothing about it-only that Mom had received a mysterious offer from Jango Fett to come to Kamino for a job, on the condition she leave everything behind and tell no one. The job was a secret, but it paid beyond imagination. Refusing to leave Kar'tayli and I behind, Mom packed us all aboard the <em>Mando'ade<em> and we left Mandalore, the only home I'd ever known. At the time I was a bit frightened and none of us ever imagined what awaited us on Kamino.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep space en route to Kamino <strong>

**roughly ten years before Genosis**

The drop from hyperspace jolted me awake. Yawning, I untangled myself from my blankets and rolled out of my bunk. Kar'tayli was still asleep, the fingers of her left hand twined tightly in her hair. I left her sleeping and went in search of Mom. She was up in the cockpit, studying instruments and looking tired. I stood in the doorway for several minutes. Mom's silence seemed to be something almost sacred, an unbreakable thing that I shouldn't intrude on. But Mom turned around first and saw me.

"C'mere, Tal," she said gently.

I walked into the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot's chair. She smiled at me as I looked out the viewport.

"That's Kamino?" I asked, pointing to the blue, fog-shrouded planet in front of us.

"That's it, Tal'ika," she said.

I looked on doubtfully as we entered the atmosphere and encountered nothing but lightning and dark clouds. We broke through the cloud cover with little resistance, the _Mando'ade_ being a strudy ship. When we got clear of the clouds, all I could see was water.

"This is supposed to be our new home?" I asked incredulously. "There's nothing here but a-"

Suddenly, the com unit crackled to life and Mom clamped her hand over my mouth, cutting me off abruptly.

"_K'uur_! Not a word, Tal'ika. Not a sound," she whispered sternly. I nodded mutely, eyes wide, as she took her hand away and opened the signal.

"This is Kamino ground control to _Mando'ade_," a silky voice purred. "Please identify."

"This is Rav Bralor in _Mando'ade_ requesting permission to land," Mom called back.

"Code?" the voice requested.

"_Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade_." _Don't mess with Mandolorians_. Briefly, I wondered if the Kaminoans knew what the phrase meant. Probably not, I decided. It must have been some prearranged code from Jango Fett for all the _Cuy'val Dar_.

There was silence for a moment on the other end as if data files and names were being checked. Then,"Accepted. Permission granted. Sending coordinates now."

"Coordinates received."

"Kamino out."

The com unit fell silent and Mom switched it off. For a moment, there was silence, broken only by the continuous rumble of thunder. Then, she turned to me with a smile. "Well, that was easy," she said. "But from here it gets difficult."

"Mom," I blurted out. "I don't want to stay here! Let's go home. Please," I begged. "Before it's too late."

"Can't Tal'ika," she said gently. "I've already signed Fett's contract, and we're already here. But it'll be okay, son." She ruffled my hair. "It'll turn out for the best, you'll see. Now go wake your sister."

"Okay," I sighed. "But she isn't going to like it either."

I was right; she didn't like it. Kar'tayli hated thunder and the second I woke her, she was crying. It was dark in our room and she was in a strange place, so abruptly woken that at first she was very disoriented. Already being annoyed, I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of bed. Hardly giving her the chance to gain her feet, I practically dragged her though the ship's hallways up into the cockpit, where I deposited her unceremoniously in the chair I had previously occupied. Mom glared at me as Kar'tayli whimpered and crawled into her lap.

"Just because you don't like it, Tal, doesn't mean you can take it out on your sister," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "Now go."

I knew there would be more to follow this incident, but I left silently and went back to my bunk. I sat down and drew my blanket across my shoulders, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms tightly around them. Hot tears pricked the back of my eyes like so many little knives. Resting my forehead on my updrawn knees, I let them spill over. I was a _Mando'ade_, and _Mando _boys didn't cry in front of anyone. But right then, I didn't feel very _Mando_. I was eight years old, too old to crawl in Mom's lap for comfort, and far from home, from my friends, from everything familiar to me. I had basically just disappeared from the galaxy, so completely that no one knew where I was except my mother and my sister. Because of the circimstances of the move, I hadn't been allowed to bring much of anything with me except a few clothes and my two weapons-a short blaster and my knife. According to Jango's agreement, Kar'tayli and I weren't even supposed to be here. But Mom had refused to leave us behind and was now in the process of smuggling us onto Kamino, a dreary planet where all it had done so far was storm.

Unexpectedly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and my sister's voice in my ear, "Don't cry, _ner vod_. I'm not mad at you and mom isn't really angry either."

"I wasn't crying," I denied, looking up and wiping my eyes with the heel of my hand. "I was thinking."

Kar'tayli gave me this knowing grin, the kind six-year-olds give you when they know you've just lied to them. There was no trace of her earlier tears on her cheeks and she was bravely enduring the constant thunder in silence. Kar'tayli could bounce between emotions in an instant; I envied her that. I was usually more thoughtful, and though by no means cowardly or hesitant, I was generally more attuned to what was going on.

Just then, Mom walked into the room. "Okay, _ad'ike_, you must listen closely," she gave me a stern glance. "The Kaminoans cannot, under any circumstances, know that you exist. Just as I am _Cuy'val Dar_ to the rest of the galaxy, so must you be to the Kaminoans. As far as they are concerned, you never have exsisted and never will. We're getting close to the docking bay now, so it is time for you both to hide. Trust me on this _ad'ike_," she said, noticing Kar'tayli's frightened expression. "In the event that this all goes _osik'la_, I swear, no harm will come to either of you. Now, we must hurry!"

She grabbed us both by the hand and took us to the ship's cargo hold. Before we left Mandalore, Mom had had special trunks made to stow us both inside. I was quickly secreted into the bottom of her clothes chest, beneath a false floor. My clothes were on top of that, and Mom's clothes were on top of mine. Kar'tayli was bundled into a smaller trunk full of Mom's armor. Her clothes were hidden away with her, covered by an assortment of weapons and armor plates. Once we were both hidden, Mom told us that we must remain still and silent until she gave us the word that we were safe.

Then, the lid to the turnk closed over me with an ominous click. Any small chinks of light that had remained were now gone. I heard my mother's muffled, "Good luck, my children," and then I felt the trunk being shoved back into place in the hold. There were a few footsteps as Mom removed any remaining evidence of Kar'tayli and I from the room. And then, except for the steady thrum of _Mando'ade'_s engines, complete and total silence.

**I don't know exactly where this story's headed or how long it will be. Just wanted to post it and see what ya'll think. so, please review. **


	2. Safely Stowed Away

**the inside of a trunk**  
><strong>approaching Kamino<strong>

It's funny how different a ship feels from the inside of a dark trunk. Lying on my side as I was, I could feel every jerk, every shift of _Mando'ade_ and, frankly, it was rather frightening compared to the steady movement I usually experienced while standing on my own two feet. I suppose it was the dark that was so disorienting, but I soon began to feel trapped. I knew that I'd only been in the trunk a few minutes, but if felt like days. Just then, not panicking was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I could only imagine how much worse it must have been for Kar'tayli, a six-year-old with an avid imagination, afraid of thunder, locked away in the dark, completely isolated from everyone. But I trusted Mom, so I did as she said and stayed quiet.

The first thing I noticed was the steady drone of the engines fading to a muffled whine. _Mando'ade_ dropped altitude sharply and my stomach went with it. Then we leveled off and lowered steadily to a solid standstill. Mom had just docked _Mando'ade_ on one of Kamino's landing pads. Judging by how it had been a smooth landing, I could only guess that everything was unfolding according to plan so far. The codes given had cleared, the Kaminoans suspected nothing. It wasn't as if we were breaking into any enemy base or anything, but Fett's instructions had been clear. _Tell no one where you're going, bring nothing you don't need, and bring no one with you. __**No exceptions.**_ But when were Mandalorains ever known for following the rules? After my father died, Mom swore that she'd never leave Kar'tayli and I, and she was sticking to her promise. Despite my foreboding, I couldn't help but feel excitement as I heard the hold's door open and footsteps approach the trunks. They were Mom's I could tell, but she was accompanied by someone as well. Their footsteps were light, too light to be a grown human. I could only assume they belonged to a Kaminoan. From what I knew of them, they were extremely light, graceful creatures. The silky female voice that spoke next confirmed it.

"These are your only personal affects?"

"Of course," Mom replied. "We _Mando's_ are known to travel light."

"Then you will require little help," the voice replied. "A few of your own can handle this." The Kaminoan left and returned shortly with two more pairs of heavy footsteps. They could only be the other _Cuy'val Dar_ she had referred to.

There were some muffled shuffles and scrapes as I felt my trunk slide out of place. The trunk was then lifted. I heard one of the Mando's grunt.

"What'd you pack that's so heavy, Rav'ika?" a man joked. "Your personal collection of Mandalorian rocks?" I recognized the voice of Kal Skirata, a fellow Mandalorian and long-time family friend.

"I wanted to bring a piece of home with me," Mom answered easily, but I could detect a bit of tension in her voice. Without realizing it, Kal had inadvertantly hinted that there might be something more in the trunks than was supposed to be.

The trunks were carried out of _Mand'ade's_ cargo hold and into the Kamino elements. Rain spattered against the lid in a staccato drumbeat. Soon though, it stopped and I could only assume we were inside. My trunk was roughly set on the ground and I heard the men stomping their boots against the floor, as if knocking water off of themselves.

"Before I show you to your quarters, a quick inspection of your things is necessary," the Kamioan said brusquely. I was soon to learn that this was how they dealt with everything. No familiarity, only formality.

"Certainly," I heard Mom say.

My trunk was opened, a small shaft of light spearing it's way down to me. I listend with baited breath as someone ruffled through everything above me. They shifted through the clothing, coming ever closer to the floor I was concealed under. I knew that if they found the false bottom, they would realize that it was much higher than the trunk's real base should be. And if they looked too closely, they would conclude that something was hidden beneath it. Especially if they paid too much attention to the clothes piled above me. At first glance, they all appeared to be Mom's, similar in color and style, but they were vastly different in size. But my fears proved unfounded as the rifling hand withdrew and the lid closed without incident. I released a pent-up breath and closed my eyes in relief, willing my heartbeat back to normal.

Kar'tayli seemed to have skipped the inspection too as there was no sudden yelling or action. Then, with a "follow me" from the Kaminoan, my trunk was picked up again and we began moving toward our new living quarters. I tried to create a map in my head of the building we walked through, but gave up shortly. It was nearly impossible, jolting with the footsteps of whoever held my trunk. I couldn't tell when we made a turn or not. The only thing I knew was that we passed through a few locked, coded doors as we stopped momentarily and I could barely hear the beeps of depressed keys on a key pad. Finally, the trunk was set down again. At least one of the _Mando's_ footsteps faded away, leaving.

"These will be your rooms while you are on Kamino," the Kaminoan began. "This will be your personal space. But you will be expected to keep it neat. Tomorrow we will begin to debrief all of you on exactly what your job entails and how you will be expected to execute it. Jango Fett will be in charge of that. Until then, you are to move in and make yourselves comfortable. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, then. I must help with others who are arriving now." The Kaminoan's footsteps left the room.

"Need any assistance, Rav'ika?" I heard Kal's voice.

"No, thanks _vod_," Mom answered quickly.

There was a moment of silence and then Kal's footsteps faded away too. I heard a door slide shut and seal with a hiss. Mom opened my trunk and began removing clothing, but she gave no signal that Kar'tayli or I were to move. I stayed still, though it was difficult, knowing we were alone, yet not being allowed out of the cramped space. I heard Mom moving around in the room. I heard the door hiss open and closed several times, but each time it was only Mom who exited or entered. Worry began to gnaw away at me. Why was Mom leaving us concealed so long when we were obviously alone? The space beneath the trunk began to get stuffy and my legs began to grow numb from being folded up so long. I think I dozed a little as the hours passed by, but each time I opened my eyes to the dark interior of the trunk I would choke down my tears and tell myself just a little longer.

The first welcome sound I heard was Kar'tayli crying. I heard Mom whispering reassurances to her. I waited as they talked, every inch of me screaming to be let loose. Just when I thought I could stand it no longer, the floor lifted from above me and Mom's smiling face looked down on me.

"We made it Tal'ika," she grinned, pulling me from the bottom of the trunk into a tight embrace. I hugged her back hard.

When she set me on my feet, I crumpled. My legs were too numb to hold me up, but even so, I was trembling so hard with relief that I doubt I could have stood regardless. Mom knelt down and helped me up, holding me tight. I gulped down a sob and buried my face in Mom's shoulder. Right then, I didn't care who saw my tears, not even Kar'tayli. Mom held me close, rubbing my back until I calmed enough to look up without crying. "Why'd you leave us in there so long?" I finally asked.

"It was all part of the rouse, _ad'ika_," she soothed. "I left the room several times to get supplies and orient myself with the city. If I had let you out immediatly, it would have seemed suspicous, spending so long in my room first off. But don't worry, son. You're free now. And you're safe."

And we were. For now.


	3. Discovered!

**Alright, a few more translations...  
>di'kut=idiot<br>shab=a Mando 'curse' word usually used to express extreme surprise/displeasure/something really bad  
>shabuir=similar to shab, it's an insult, but in context, Kal is using it as a 'praise'<br>suvavir=understand  
>Tor=Rav's husband (don't know if she ever really had one, I made him up) his name means justice<br>'buir=a suffix that means 'father' (or mother, Mando'a isn't gender specific)  
>another note: Tal calls Kal, Kal'buir "Papa Kal", but he doesn't refer to his mom as Rav'buir (which would be the Mando name) I think that Mom sounds more personal as he's little. As he gets older, I might have him use Rav'buir.<strong>

Discovered!

**Kamino**  
><strong>4 weeks later<strong>  
><strong>9 years 11-1 month before Geonosis<strong>

I have no idea how long Mom thought she could hide two young children on Kamino, right under everyone's noses, without discovery. I really don't know how she managed it for the eleven months that she did. During that time, there were few events of note; my days were mainly spent hiding in our rooms trying to come up with new games to keep Kar'tayli quiet.

* * *

><p>"Kar'tayli!" I hissed. "Where are you?"<p>

My mischevious little sister had run off yet again and was hiding from me somewhere among the furniture of our rooms. It was surprising, really, how long she could stay out of sight among the few pieces of furniture that were there. I didn't want to yell for her because even though Mom had soundproofed our rooms, I wasn't going to take any chances. We'd only been on Kamino for four weeks and already I was sick and tired of the place. All Kar'tayli and I were allowed to do was hide and... hide. Compared to the free life I was used to on Mandalore, this was torture.

"Kar'tayli!"

Kar'tayli was proving just as unhappy as I was, but whereas I tended to manifest my moods in sulky silence and solitude, she was just difficult and unruly. Today she thought she was being funny; I could hear her snicker occaisonaly, but it always seemed to come from a different part of the room. Just then, I saw a chestnut braid and a hand disappear behind the couch. Sneaking up from the opposite end, I caught Kar'tayli with her back to me, peering around the edge of the couch, hand pressed to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Gotcha!" I pounced on my sister from behind. She shrieked as I tackled her and we tumbled to the floor in a tangle of kicks and flailing arms.

"Let me go!" Kar'tayli squeaked.

"Not gonna happen," I said with grim determination, pinning her to the floor. "Not unless you promise to keep still." I yelped as she suddenly clamped her teeth on my hand. "Why you little _di'kut_! I oughta-" I was cut off by a sudden rap on our door. Both Kar'tayli and I froze, eyes wide. We hardly dared move, let alone breathe.

"Maybe they'll go away," Kar'tayli whispered. I looked towards the door, only to be startled by another knock, louder and more impatient this time.

"Rav?" It was Kal Skirata's voice. "Rav, I've got that package you requested."

Kar'tayli and I stayed silent. Then, the door handle jiggled and I knew that Kal was coming inside to deliver his package.

"Hide!" I mouthed and we both jumped up and dived behind the couch just as Kal opened the door. I thought we had escaped his notice, but then I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What the-"

Kal's footsteps slowly advanced toward our hiding place. Kar'tayli buried her face in my shoulder. I held my breath and shut my eyes. There was always that old childhood belief: if you can't see them, they can't see you. Please, I thought, please just go away, Kal. Just when I thought he'd walked away, he exclaimed, "_Shab_, _ad'ike_, what are you doing here?"

Slowly, I looked up into the surprised face of Kal Skirata. He looked stern at first, then he softened. Turning, he laid the bundle he'd been carrying on a table and knelt on the floor, holding out his hand to us.

"C'mon, _ad'ike_. I'm not going to hurt you."

We crawled out from behind the couch, Kar'tayli clinging to my sleeve as if uncertain of how to react. Kal put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "What's going on here?" he asked gently.

"We're supposed to be hiding," I said.

"How long have you two been here?" Kal asked, still stunned that he should have found us here.

"The whole time," I answered. "Mom smuggled us in those trunks you carried."

"Of course she did, the old _shabuir_," he muttered as if he should have figured this all out before. "Your mom never was one to back down from a challenge, but exactly how long did she think she'd keep you two from the Kaminoans?"

I shrugged. By now Kar'tayli was beginning to be her cheerful self again. "Did you come to play hide and seek, _Kal'buir_?" she asked. "We're so bored."

"No, Kar'ika. Not now." Kal shook his head. "In fact, I've got to leave. There are some people that'll come looking for me if I don't get back to..." Kal paused, as if searching for the right word, "...business," he finished. He stood, ruffling Kar'tayli's hair. "Maybe some other time, _ad'ika_."

Kal looked around the room, as if he might find someone else hiding behind the chairs, then walked toward the door. Just before he turned the knob he looked over his shoulder at me. "Just stay out of trouble, _suvavir_?" He said sternly.

"Yes, sir," I answered meekly as he stepped out the door. As soon as it closed behind him, I rounded on Kar'tayli, fully prepared to give her a piece of my mind, but she was gone again.

* * *

><p>Late that night, I heard them arguing, Mom and <em>Kal'buir.<em> Kal had returned later in the day, after his 'business' was concluded. He had walked straight into the room, much to Mom's surprise and Kar'tayli's delight. At first, Mom had been furious, but after hearing that he had already discovered us earlier, she backed down. After all, Kal was a very good friend, and she knew that he would never put us in harm's way by exposing us. All the same, that didn't mean he agreed.

"It's madness, Rav!" I woke to Kal's voice. It wasn't so much the volume, but the intensity that had broken through my sleep. It was the sound of barely contained anger and frustration that Kal took on when he was arguing with someone who was stubbornly refusing to agree. I lay still in my dark room, listening.

"I'm sticking by my promise, Skirata," Mom replied, equally as heated. She only called Kal 'Skirata' when she was upset. "I told the children when Tor died, that I'd never leave them behind. And I'm a woman of my word."

"I'm not denying your honor," Kal hissed. "But do you really think you can raise them in secret for the next ten, twelve years?"

"It's my plan."

"And it isn't smart, or helpful to Tal and Kar'tayli. They're practically prisoners in their own home! Besides, when training begins, you'll be gone all day. The kids are already frustrated and bored as it is. You think they're going to enjoy this?"

"No," Mom finally admitted. "But it's the only way. You think that Jango would accept them if he knew?"

"He'd be more understanding than those Kaminoans."

"Exactly. I have to keep the children safe, Kal. I can't let them be found out. But now that you know, you could help me."

"Believe me, I have every intention of doing just that." There was something almost ominous about the way he said those words, but Mom's reply and the rest of the conversation was too quiet for me to make out. I lay awake for a long time afterwards, thinking about what I'd just heard.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Kal was very helpful to us throughout the time we stayed hidden. Because Mom had to keep the ruse of only one person, food was often stretched thin, and she went without more times than not so that Kar'tayli and I could eat. Kal helped by bringing in extra food and even treats and cakes for Kar'tayli and I. He'd often spend evenings with us to give us company. Soon, his visits became the highlight of our days and we couldn't wait until Kal came over. During this time both our birthdays came and went. Though Kal brought us some uj cake to celebrate, it was pale in comparison to the wild fun we were used to. Though Kar'tayli and I tried to be patient, we were often short-tempered. Soon, we had all sorts of complications, only one of which was that Kar'tayli and I were out-growing our clothes, and Mom had no ready way to get us new ones. Despite all that, we stayed hidden for longer than any of us thought possible. Even so, it wasn't to last forever.<p> 


	4. Collision

**jatne=best  
>ori'vod=big brother<br>udessi=calm down, take it easy  
>vod'ika=little brother(or sister)<br>kal=knife**

**Collision**

Kamino  
>9 years, 1 month before Geonosis<p>

I pulled my shirt over my head and frowned, tugging at the sleeves. They stubbornly remained several inches above my wrists, despite all my efforts. The same with my pants. No matter how much I pulled, pleaded, cajoled. I could hardly shove my feet into my boots anymore, but Mom still hadn't found a solution to the problem. Kar'tayli was lucky; it looked cute on her, running around like some barefoot castaway on a tropical planet. When I saw myself in a mirror, or even in the storm-streaked windows, I quickly looked away again in shame. I looked like a waif someone had thrown out in the down-levels of Coruscant. I was thin due to our constant lack of adequate food, my clothes were too small and patched in places where they had worn thin, my eyes were dark and serious, my face shadowed by ragged locks of brown hair that needed a trim. How many times had I lain awake at night, regretting ever being brought here? How many times had I wished to be back on Mandalore with my friends, learning proper _Mando_ skills? I was old enough now that I would have been out training to become a warrior if I was back home. But I wasn't. I was stuck on a dreary planet where it did nothing but rain, where I could do nothing but hide, and where no one seemed to realize the toll it was taking on me. Looking back on it now, I can honestly say that it was partly my fault I was so miserable; I never talked to anyone about how I felt, just let it bottle inside me until I couldn't stand it. But Mom was also busy, and getting busier every day. Kar'tayli and I still didn't know what she was doing, only that it was taking up more and more of her time. It was a point still argued over by her and Kal. Kal's visits also became more rare, as he too was caught up in 'business', but I venture to say, he spent more of his time making time for us than for anything else. I guess all these reasons added together to produce a result none of us quite expected.

* * *

><p>Kar'tayli had suggested the idea to me several times and, so far, I'd been the responsible older brother and refused her. But now, even that was getting old to me. Today was a particularly dark, stormy day. Lightining lit up the room in jagged flashes every few minutes and thunder soon followed, rattling the rain-lashed windows. By now, Kar'tayli hardly even flinched at the thunder. She was currently engaged with some kind of game on the floor in the corner of the room. She'd invented it with a few stray beans she'd snitched from the table before Mom had cooked them. I hadn't quite figured out the method to her game, so I watched her through half-closed eyes from where I sprawled on the couch. The day couldn't have been passing any slower. Mom was gone already, had been for the last two hours. It was still early morning and she wouldn't get back until late in the evening.<p>

I stirred and Kar'tayli looked up from her game, a note of pleading in her gaze. "Tal," she began in her sweet voice, the one she used when she wanted something. "Let's go explore today. Please, _ner vod_?"

I sighed. She'd been asking this for the past few days-no weeks-now. I was about to give her my usual response, but then I shrugged. I was feeling particularly upset today at our situation and it was high time that we figured things out. Besides, I reasoned with myself, if we returned before Mom came back, no one would ever know. "Alright, Kar'ika, let's go."

Kar'tayli looked back down and began to whine as per usual before she realized what I had said. She scrunched up her nose in her I-don't-believe-you look and put her hands on her hips.

"No, really," I said. "Let's go." I got up from the couch and went into Mom's room. Kar'tayli followed. Because Mom couldn't let on that anyone else was in the apartment with her, Kar'tayli and I had no actual room. Instead we slept on the couch, or in a pile of blankets on the floor. Kar'tayli often slept with Mom. All our things also had to remain hidden in the two trunks Mom had brought us in. I went to the larger of the two and rummaged through it, pulling out my knife and my blaster. I debated over them for a second, then handed the knife to Kar'tayli and stuffed the blaster into my belt.

"What're these for?" Kar'tayli asked, squinting at the knife in her hand.

"They're so we can gut any aiwha-bait we come across," I boasted, using a phrase for the Kaminoans that Kal quoted consistently. I figured that we'd at least be safer this way if we happened across anyone outside our rooms. Besides, I was nine years old now. I could handle anything that came my way. Or so I thought.

Kar'tayli and I walked to the door. After the day Kal found us, Mom had installed a security cam that constantly monitered the hallway. That way we could tell if anyone was nearby and whether or not they intended to come into our rooms or not. Usually I paid it no attention, but today it came in very handy. After making sure the hall was clear, I opened the door. Kar'tayli ducked under my arm and shot past me, skidding on the smooth floor and sliding into the opposite wall with a little _thump_.

"_Careful_!" I hissed, easing the door closed behind me. Kar'tayli just grinned.

"This'll be the biggest, _jatne _game of hide-and-seek ever, _ori'vod_!" she whispered excitedly.

I nodded enthusiastically. I couldn't help it. Her spirit was contagious. I threw caution to the wind and raced down the hallway after her.

We ran down several corridors undiscovered. It soon became a game between us. First we'd check around the corner to the next hallway, making sure no one was around, then we'd race each other to the next corner and start all over. Soon we were breathless with giggles as we chased each other through the halls. It was amazing really how empty Tipoca City was at the time. Far cry from how it was soon to become. For close to an hour, Kar'tayli and I wandered aimlessly through the city. Soon we were far from our rooms and absolutely lost. But we were having too much fun to notice. So far, we'd encountered only one Kaminoan, gliding gracefully down the hallway, but Kar'tayli noticed him-or her-in time for us to duck into a doorway. We found ourselves in another hallway and continued our exploration. But it was in a more somber, quiet mood than before. This hallway was _emptier_ somehow than previously. The walls and floors were completely white and there was no sound or movement anywhere. By unspoken consent, Kar'tayli and I stuck close together, no longer running and laughing. Unconsiously, my hand went to my blaster and I fingered the grip. This hall also had less doors than previously. The other hallways had been lined with doors on either side, every several feet. There had always been a place for us to hide if need be. Now the doors were few and far between, and most of them were locked with keypads and sensors. An uneasy feeling crept into my stomach as we continued. The lights in this area were dimmed, casting muted shadows over everything.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming from the other end of the hall. I glanced around, desparately looking for a place to hide, but the hall was completely bare. Kar'tayli grabbed my arm. "_Ner vod_?" she whispered in a trembling voice.

"_Udessi_, Kar'ika," I responded, glad to hear that my voice was steady. "Look for an open door."

We ran back down the hallway as the footsteps crept closer, carefully inspecting each door we came across. But all of them seemed to be locked. I didn't dare try to enter any codes, for fear that it might raise an alarm. We were nearing the end of the hallway when we heard a shout behind us. We whirled to see a Kaminoan sweeping around the corner. It's funny how such a fragile looking creature can quickly look so dangerous when it's angry. Kar'tayli shrieked and I gulped. If that Kaminoan caught us, we were really in for it. We turned and ran, flying past doors and whipping around corners. The Kaminoan kept close behind us, if anything, gaining on us. I had no idea they were so fast. I knew that its shouting would soon bring others out to chase us. We had to disappear-and fast. And then, I saw it. A door halfway down the hall that wasn't closed properly. A thin blue glow of light seeped through it's partially open side, lighting the floor around it. Kar'tayli saw it too.

"Go, go, go!" I hissed needlessly. We put on a burst of speed. When we reached the door I threw myself againt it, shoving it open with my shoulder. I tumbled inside, landing in a heap on the floor. Kar'tayli yanked the door closed, but stopped just short of slamming it. We froze, listening intently for any sound from outside. Seconds later, the Kaminoan's footsteps raced past. We breathed a collective sigh of relief. As I stood up, I got a proper look at the room we'd landed in.

"_Oh, shab_," I breathed.

Kar'tayli was too speechless to comment on my language.

The room was dark, the walls dark grey instead of the pristine white I was used to. But what really caught my attention was the tanks. The room was filled with them. This room was several stories tall, laced with walkways on every floor, but open all the way down to ground level. Kar'tayli and I were close to the top of the room. There were about two floors above us, but at least ten below us. The walls were covered with computer screens and tanks of blue liquid. But it was what was in the liquid that stopped me short. The tanks were full of _humans_. Human babies. And they were all identical.

"Clones," I gaped.

"Look down," Kar'tayli whispered in my ear.

I looked down and saw Kaminoans in white lab coats all over the room, pacing the walkways with datapads, inspecting the tanks and taking notes.

"_Shab_," I said again. This time Kar'tayli glared at me, hands on her hips.

"I'll tell Mom," she mouthed.

I shrugged. That wasn't the most pressing thing on my mind right now. "First we need to get out of here," I said. "Then you can tattle-tell, _vod'ika._"

We'd gone from the frying pan to the fire as the old saying goes. We'd escaped the one Kaminoan, only to land in a room full of them. And there was no doubt in my mind that the single Kaminoan would raise an alarm as soon as it realized it couldn't find us. So far, all the Kaminoans seemed to be below us and too occupied with their work to realize we were there. Kar'tayli and I crept across the walkway, slowly and carefully to avoid any noises on the metal floor.

"What are they doing in here?" I murmmered, half to myself. "Raising an army?"

Kar'tayli just shrugged. We were two-thirds of the way across the room when we heard a shout from below us. Our shadows, faint as they were in the blue glow of the tanks, had fallen across a Kaminoan below us. It'd looked up out of natural reaction, only to find anything but natural standing above it. The creature shouted, alerting every other Kaminoan in the room to our presence.

"Run!" I yelled. Kar'tayli didn't need to be told twice. She took off ahead of me, heading for a door at the end of the walkway. Just then, it burst open and two Kaminoans raced in. We skidded to a stop and turned around, racing back the way we'd come. But that escape was also cut off by another Kaminoan. I stopped short, looking up, down, around, anywhere that might offer an escape. There was none. We couldn't climb the walls, and it was too far to jump to the next walkway. We were trapped. I did the only thing I had left to do. I drew my blaster.

"Stay back!" I shouted, waving it towards the Kaminoans. "Kar'tayli, _kal_," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. She nodded and fumbled at her belt, drawing the knife. The Kaminoans paused for only a second. Then they kept coming. They didn't believe that two kids had the guts to carry out their threats. We were also several feet shorter than they were, doing nothing to boost our confidence, and everything to heighten theirs.

As I whirled to face the two Kaminoans, the single Kaminoan behind us rushed forward and grabbed Kar'tayli and I by the back of our collars. I yelped. Kar'tayli squirmed and kicked. She was past scared now and just downright angry. And that's not a side of my sister you want to see. Kar'tayli suddenly stabbed backward viciously with her knife. Unfortunately, she was only using the hilt end. Fortunately, she winded the Kaminoan and it dropped us, gasping in surprise. With a quick glance at each other, we both sprinted back as quick as we could, skidding and sliding out the now unguarded door. We dashed out into the hall, only to collide with someone and fall back through the door.


	5. Jango Fett's Gun

**More translations... :)  
>beskar'gam=Mandalorian armor<br>verd'ika(e)=little warrior(s)  
>adiike=children<br>I think that's all for this chapter. If I missed any, let me know! Enjoy...**

**Jango Fett's Gun**  
><strong>Kamino<strong>  
><strong>9 years, 1 month before Geonosis<strong>

In the short seconds that I was on the floor, my mind conjured up all sorts of worst-case scenarios. We had run into more Kaminoans; the door had been closed behind us, blocking us in; we had run into Jango Fett himself...

Then I heard Kartayli gasp and I looked up into the cold, expressionless helmet of a figure clad in a full array of blue and white _beskar'gam. _The Kaminoans stopped short. Twin WESTAR-34 blasters were slung at his hips, but as of yet he hadn't laid a finger on them. He didn't need to. He was Jango Fett.

My mind reeled. I had no idea how Fett would react. All I knew was that he was deadly. In the short silence that followed, I cast about for my blaster. It had been knocked from my hand when we collided with Fett and now rested just out of my reach, balancing on the edge of the walkway. In a sudden move, I scrambled for it. Just as my fingers brushed the grip, Fett casually kicked my hand away with his foot, sending my gun tumbling into the abyss of walkways below us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he spoke quietly, his voice a low rumble.

I looked up into his helmet again, trying to see past that dark visor. He hadn't sounded angry as he spoke. In fact, he sounded almost amused and...protective. "Kaminoans don't take well to guns. Stand up, _verd'ike_," he said, at the same time motioning for Kar'tayli to hand over her knife. _Little warriors_.Fett had called us little warriors. I stood incredulously and beside me Kar'tayli did the same, quietly handing Fett my knife. I started to protest, the knife had been my dad's and I had no idea what Fett intended to do with it, but a Kaminoan interrupted.

"Jango Fett," he said angrily. I was surprised how easily his silky voice quickly dissolved into a menacing hiss.

Fett tilted his helmet inquiringly.

"These, _children_," the alien pointed at us in disgust, "have broken our laws. By our agreement they should not even be here, much less in our cloning facilities. We cannot have disruptions!"

"Lai Rim." Fett's voice sounded tinny and indistinct coming from his helmet, but I could clearly detect a note of annoyance. And if there was one thing that all sentients across the galaxy would do well to remember, it is never to annoy Jango Fett. Lai Rim seemed not to know this though, as he forged on without even waiting for an answer.

"Where have these disruptions come from? Who let them onto the planet?" he demanded.

"I know exactly whose _adiike_ they are Lai Rim," Fett placed a hand on each of our shoulders. And without another word, he turned and pushed us through the door, following himself. The Kaminoan he had called Lai Rim ran after us, shouting angrily, but Jango Fett simply slammed the door shut in his face. He keyed some kind of code into the pad by the door and we heard the near silent click of the lock activating, then the angry thuds of Lai Rim as he discovered he couldn't follow us. Neither Kar'tayli or I knew how to respond, so we just stood there in the hallway, silently facing Fett.

Jango pulled his helmet off, exposing his stern, scarred face. He was grinning, but I didn't know what to make of it. There was something behind his eyes that said he wasn't through with us, some kind of instinct that told me I couldn't relax yet. Fett clipped his helmet to his belt and handed my knife back to me. I took it silently, tucking it back into my belt. I felt no inclination to use it against the heavily armed, more experienced Fett. Jango took each of us by the hand and began walking. "C'mon. Let's go find you _buir_," he said, keeping his voice nuetral. Kar'tayli and I trudged silently down the hall beside him, neither one of us sure of what would happen next.

"_V-vor'e_, sir," I ventured to break the silence a moment later. Jango looked down at me, eyebrow raised, but he didn't speak. I fell silent again. The rest of our trip through Kamino was very quiet, the only sounds being our feet on the floor and the easy rattle of Fett's armor. Finally, we reached a new set of corridors. These were more open and well-lit. Fett led us to a door. Dropping our hands he told us sternly to wait in the hall. We did so with no intentions of trying to get away. Fett approached the door and slid it open just wide enough to stick his head into. Peering between Fett's arm and the doorway, I got a glimpse of several identical little boys staring wide-eyed at Fett. But they were quickly driven from my mind as Jango said, "Rav, I need to talk to you. I've found something that belongs to you."

My heart flew into my throat and I couldn't swallow. Fett backed out of the door with Mom on his heels. She knew exactly what he was talking about as soon as he spoke. She glared at me as she stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. But underneath the anger, there was relief and even fear.

"Fett, I can explain..." she began.

Fett held up a hand and Mom fell silent. "Follow me," he beckoned.

Mom took each of us by the hand and we followed Fett down the hall, his bootsteps ringing ominously on the smooth floor. Kar'tayli was dead silent, hanging onto Mom, staring at Fett's back with wide eyes. I can't say I was much braver. Fett led us all into a small, empty room and closed the door, standing with his back to it, as if preventing us from leaving. This whole time his face had kept its stern look, he had spoken only a minimum, and had given us no reason to trust him.

"Let me explain," Mom began again, speaking quickly, giving Fett no time to say a word. "I made a promise to my children that I would never leave them after Tor died. And a _Mando_ never goes back on her word. You should know that as well as anyone, Fett."

"Rav," Fett interjected quietly.

"No, Fett, you listen to me," Mom hissed, heedless of Fett's quiet interruption. I had never heard of, much less seen, anyone so openly defy Jango Fett. I looked to him warily, afraid of his reaction.

He laughed. Right then and there, Jango Fett, the most feared sentient in the galaxy, threw back his head and laughed out loud until he was breathless. Merriment still dancing behind his eyes, he straightened and faced Mom.

"Rav'ika, you _shabuir_," he said, "you've fooled us all, hiding your _adiike_ right in front of our faces. True _Mando_. I knew I shouldn't have put restrictions on you." He held out his hand in acknowledgement. Mom took it in traditional _Mando _style, gripping his forearm with her gauntleted hand. I suddenly realized that my mouth was hanging open in astonishment. I quickly closed it. Kar'tayli just goggled, eyes wide, mouth open, staring at Fett. Mom looked more calm on the outside, but I could tell that she was just as surprised as us on the inside.

"I won't send them home, you know," Mom replied with quiet conviction. It was a statement, but also a challenge to Fett, to see just how he would react.

"I know. They can stay. I'll put in a word with Lama Su, to see that the Kaminoans leave them alone. Lai Rim nearly had their heads today," Fett glanced at us with a smirk.

"And you're the reason he doesn't?" Mom asked, incredulous.

Fett nodded.

"I didn't know you had a heart in you, Fett," Mom teased, only half jokingly.

"I've a reputation to uphold," Fett replied casually. "But underneath that I'm still Mandalorian, Rav'ika. Just don't let that fool you," he added sternly. He turned to us. "Good luck, _verd'ika_. And watch your back, kid," he said, pulling one of his trademark blasters from his belt and tossing it to me.

I just managed to catch it in my surprise. "Really, sir?" I breathed.

"A man needs a little protection in this world," Jango grinned as he turned and walked out the door.

Kar'tayli broke the silence first. "How come _you _get Jango Fett's gun?" she demanded.


	6. Reconditioning

**Wow. I didn't realize I hadn't updated in so long. But, Like I said before, I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story. If you're familiar with Republic Commando, then you'll recognize bits of this scene. I wanted Tal to be the influence behind Kal's love of the clones, so this is what I came up with. This is also Tal's initial meeting/relationship beginner to the clones.  
>I think there's only two translations for this one<br>_Fierfek_-a Huttese word literally meaning poison, but adopted by the commandos as a curse  
><em>shebs<em>-rear end**

**Reconditioning**  
>Kamino<br>8 years before Geonosis

* * *

><p>Jango Fett's discovery and unexpected support was the best thing that ever happened to us on Kamino. Sooner or later we knew someone would have found us, regardless of how well Mom tried to hide us. But, as Kal had predicted, Jango had been very excepting of our presence, and even became interested in our lives afterwards. Our biggest worry had become our biggest ally. When Kal found out what happened, his only response was a smug smile, his equivalent of an "I told you so." I never did figure out what Jango said or did to the Kaminoans but, coupled with Mom and Kal'buir's death threats, the Kaminoans didn't dare lay a finger on us, no matter what we did. I used that to my advantage more often than not and needlessly angered a few more Kaminoans than I probably should have. I was encouraged all the way by Kal'buir, who often stood on my side in arguments with Mom. Despite that, my family relationship was nearly perfect after the strain of keeping secrets disappeared. With my new-found freedom, I soon took to exploring Kamino, at least whatever parts I could get into. Some places required hacking skills or weapons beyond my experience. These places stymied me at first, but I didn't spend too much time on them what with all the other places I could access. With all my exploration came questions, and soon, I knew the true reason that the <em>Cuy'val Dar<em> had been called to Kamino. There certainly was a clone army to be trained, but I had no idea what they were being trained for. And the more questions I asked, the more I got the feeling that none of the _Cuy'val Dar_ knew what the end result of this army was either. All they knew was that they were to train them into the hardest, quickest core of soldiers alive. As the days passed by, I soon became familiar with the other _Cuy'val Dar_, many of whom became like extended family to Kar'tayli and me, most of them being Mandalorian in the first place. But the biggest event during this time was a single moment that has since held the most influence in my life as any one thing ever could. Nothing would ever erase the memory from my mind or lessen the impact that it had on me.

* * *

><p>I began spending much of my time with Kal'buir, learning what his objectives were, and even catching glimpses of the sets of clones he was to take command of. As of yet, they were still too young to be released to Kal for military training. Nevertheless, the Kaminoans inundated them with hardcore mental training every day. The boys were exposed to all kinds of flash-learning programs and exercises. By the time they were two they probably knew more than I did at ten. They also grew faster than normal. I knew that the clones were literally only two, but whenever I happened to catch sight of a few, they looked more like they were four or five to me. Kal grew increasingly restless day by day as he discovered exactly what Jango had summoned him to Kamino for. He pointed out in a conversation with Jango, in no uncertain terms, that he didn't like it in the least. Jango pointed out that Kal had signed a contract and that he was roped in whether he liked it or not. Kal had no choice but to reluctantly agree. Jango may have had a softer side, but when it came to business he was as hard as durasteel and twice as tough. Today Kal was engaged in a lot of preparation work and I'd wandered off to explore Kamino. I'd taken to carrying a hydrospanner with me as I explored, finding it useful for entering doors, vents, and other sealed areas. I had slipped one in my belt earlier today, so I was prepared. After wandering for a few hours, I eventually stopped in an area of Kamino that I wasn't entirely familiar with. It was close to the cloning facilities and the room in which Kar'tayli and I were nearly captured. Even though my safety was assured (and I now carried a blaster which I was fully prepared to use) I usually avoided these halls with a sort of instinctual regularity. They were generally less <em>friendly<em> than the rest of Kamino and something about them rubbed me the wrong way. But today, I decided to explore.

Halfway down the hallway I had found no doors that would open to me, hydrospanner or no. All these rooms were securely locked, only to be opened with the proper codes. I was about to give up in frustration when a shaft a few feet to my right caught my eye. It was for ventilation and heating and was simply covered with a grate held in place by a few nuts and bolts. No one was in the hall, so I knelt by the grate and went to work. It was easy enough for me to remove the bolts. I eased the grate to the floor and slid into the vent, army crawling my way through the slick, cold metal duct. The duct was short and straight, at least the portion I was in. Other openings branched away above and even below me, but I passed them without exploration. It was too difficult to climb either straight up or down in a shaft like this, with nothing but the smooth walls to try and retain a grasp on. Presently the shaft ended with another grate. On the other side was a small room occupied by a desk which was pristine and neat, just like everything else here on Kamino. A small datapad was the only thing on the polished surface of the desk. If I could get the grate off of this side, I could check out the datapad. It was still on and active, as if whoever left it expected to come back in a short span of time. Curious, I began to slide my hand through the grate in an effort to reach the bolts that held it in place. It took me a few minutes to work the bolts loose holding my arm in an awkward angle between the bars of the grate. Finally I felt the grate gave way. I managed to catch it just before it crashed to the ground. Holding my breath, I waited for a few seconds but there was no reaction. Carefully, I laid the grate on the floor and slid out. Standing, I crossed to the desk and looked down at the datapad. It was covered in numbers and figures and scientific calculations that made no more sense to me than wookiespeak. Sliding my finger across the screen resulted in the same continuous list. Just as I began to tire of the numbers, I found what looked to be a random note interjected into the equations. It said: Batch 66-11-5—Reconditioning required. Request Fett's opinion.

Jango Fett? His opinion on what? And what needed reconditioning? I scrolled down the pages a little longer, but nothing else caught my attention. The strings of numbers continued just as before. Shrugging, I began to investigate the room further. There were two doors. One which I guessed led into the hallway, the other I assumed lead into an adjacent room. Picking that door, I depressed the lock switch. To my surprise, it slid open smoothly, opening into a room of bacta tanks. They were empty now, but they looked as if they had been used recently. I shuddered, walking deeper into the dark room. Glowing panels of computer screens and controls covered the walls. A door on the far side of the room caught my attention and I headed toward it.

Just then, it hissed opened and two Kaminoans walked in. I ducked behind a nearby tank and crouched low to the floor, watching the two creatures warily. They hadn't seemed to notice me. The taller male with the funny fin on his head spoke first.

"Gather the units for reconditioning," he said to his companion, who seemed to be some kind of orderly. "I've asked Fett to provide his professional opinion on six-six-one-one-five, but this batch should be terminated as soon as possible to avoid any more defects."

Reconditioning? That's what the datapad had said. I shuddered. I didn't like the cold indifference in the Kaminoan's voice.

"Ko Sai shares your opinion," the second Kaminoan said.

"As well she should," the first one replied. "It is her failure as much as mine." He clenched his fists on the word failure as if he couldn't bear the feel of it against his tongue.

The second Kaminoan nodded solemnly then dipped his head in a graceful gesture. "I shall collect the units."

The taller one waved his hand in a dismissive gesture of acknowledgement then crossed the room an arm's length away from me and went back through the door of the room I had first entered. I waited for a moment, but everything stayed quiet. Deciding I might have better luck following the orderly, I headed through the door he had exited. I found myself back in a brightly lit white corridor of Kamino. I didn't know what to make of the information I had just heard, but something about it made chills run up and down my back. I set off at a run to find Kal.

It took me a while to wind my way back to a familiar part of Kamino, but I still made the trip in less than ten minutes, using a few shortcuts on the way. It took me another several minutes to find Kal, who wasn't in the first of his haunts I visited. I finally found him in his rooms, reclined in a chair, drinking a glass of _tihaar _and talking to Jango Fett. At first when I entered, I was breathless and speechless. Kal just lifted his eyebrows questioningly, raising his glass to his lips. Jango fell silent, but he held a questioning look in his eyes.

"Kal'buir," I panted hurriedly.

"What is it, son?" he asked when I paused, unsure of exactly how to explain.

I took a deep breath and launched into my explanation. "They're going to get reconditioned. Terminated," I gulped.

"Terminated?" Kal asked, setting his glass on the table beside him. "What are you talking about, Tal'ika?"

"While I was exploring today, I found a datapad and it said something about reconditioning batch six-six-one-one-something, and then I overheard some Kaminoans talking about the same thing. Only this time they mentioned terminating some units. They also asked your opinion on whatever it was," I finished, turning towards Fett.

Kal looked up at Jango with a frown, knotting his brows in consternation. In response Jango picked up his helmet, which had been lying on the couch nearby, and clipped it to his belt. "Let's go see exactly what it is they want my opinion on, shall we?"

Kal stood from his chair and with a sullen expression, followed Jango out the door. I trailed behind curiously. Jango led us through the halls back to the exact room I had crawled into earlier. But when he pressed the switch on the door, it slid open silently. Fett motioned for Kal to enter the room. I followed. Jango glanced at me, but didn't stop me. We stepped into the small office, clustering at the door, which slid shut behind us. The Kaminoan behind the desk, the same finned Kaminoan from earlier, stood gracefully and welcomed us cordially enough.

"Orun Wa," Jango inclined his head slightly.

"Ah, Jango Fett. I'm glad you saw fit to make time and give us your professional opinion. It's a matter of a slight defect in our newest experimental cloning project. I think that you'll find, as we did, that these units are, well, less than satisfactory."

"Right. Well, let's see them then," Jango answered.

I hung close to Kal as the door on the other end of the room opened and six little boys trailed through it. The last one stumbled in as if he had been shoved from behind. They grouped together nervously, clinging to each other. One of the boys stood protectively in front of the rest, glaring at the Kaminoan. Beside me, Kal stiffened. "I thought this was a military opinion," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Jango took a deep breath. "So did I."

"These units are defective, gentlemen," Orun Wa began, stepping out from behind his desk. The boy protecting his brothers raised the corner of his mouth in a silent snarl. I shuddered. He looked feral. The boys were smaller than me, I guessed about five or so but they had an edge I could feel. Involuntarily, I stepped a little closer to them. I couldn't explain why, but there was something I felt in common with these kids. Orun Wa continued to talk, "We've had trouble with these units. They didn't respond to our experiments correctly. In fact, the other half of this batch did not even survive the incubation process. These seemed to be thriving until we introduced them to the customary flash-training. We have discovered that they have a strong tendency to obey less than perfectly. In other words, they need to be reconditioned."

"Reconditioned?" Jango asked, shaking his head as if he didn't believe it.

"Terminated," Orun Wa elaborated. "Destroyed and rebuilt without mistakes."

I gagged. Destroyed? They were just kids. Kal put a hand on my shoulder, but it was trembling in anger. I could feel emotion coursing through his whole being. Jango remained as impassive as ever, but there was a small furrow between his brows that showed his disapproval with the situation. For the first time, Orun Wa seemed to notice me. He registered surprise and then ire, but said nothing. For my part, I wasn't paying any attention to the Kaminoan. My focus was entirely on the little boys. A few of them had edged closer to me and Kal. Perhaps they felt that Kal and I would be their allies. Whatever the reason, I felt one of them press close to me and a second boy grabbed Kal's hand. They seemed so small, so real, so_ human_.

"We suggest reconditioning as soon as possible to avoid tainting the other units. These could prove to be a bad influence on our other, more perfect, specimens. Gentlemen," Orun Wa's voice was as cool and collected as if he were discussing the time of day, "What is your military opinion?"

Kal answered first. "That I'll wring your _shabla_ neck if you so much as touch these boys," he growled. I felt a small hand reach for mine. Jango gave Kal a warning glance. Kal was riled up and he wouldn't back down easily.

Orun Wa looked disgruntled, but Jango interrupted before the Kaminoan could speak.

"It might be useful to hold a few surprises in our army," he said slowly.

"These units are too unpredictable. They would as soon shoot you as follow orders."

"Shoot you, maybe," Kal muttered. "Give them to me. I can train them."

"Impossible," Orun Wa hissed, his voice taking on that cold edge that I so often associated with Kaminoans.

"I'll show you what's impossible," Kal seethed. Jango put a restraining hand on Kal's arm as Orun Wa took a step forward.

The hand in mine stiffened, then jerked back quickly, reaching toward my belt. Before I could react, the little boy had grabbed my blaster from its holster. He aimed it steadily at the Kaminoan.

"_Fierfek_," I heard Jango mutter, but there was a hint of pride in his voice.

The boy aimed the blaster coolly and effectively. The gun didn't waver in his small, firm grip. He flicked the safety off and fingered the trigger. I had no doubt that he'd pull it at the slightest provocation. Unlike the first time I had threatened someone with a blaster, this kid was prepared to pull the trigger. Hard-wired that way by the very creature he was now threatening to shoot. Orun Wa gave Jango a reproachful glare to prove his point. I reached toward the boy, as if to take my gun back, but Kal stopped me with a shake of his head. I dropped my hand.

When Kal spoke next it was to the boy with my gun. "Put the gun down, kid," he whispered. "I won't let the_ di'kutla_ aiwha-bait touch you. I swear it. We swear it," he finished looking at Jango.

The boy didn't respond, didn't waver, didn't lower the blaster.

"_Shab_, son," Kal sighed. "Put it down."

The little boy turned slightly, looking at Kal, and instead of the frightened defiance that had lurked behind his eyes before, I saw trust and a sense of relief. For maybe the first time in this kid's short, miserable life, someone was on his side. He nodded, then stepped back, lowering the blaster. Kal picked him up and gently took the gun back, passing it to me. I clicked the safety back on and rammed it into my holster, keeping a protective hand on it, just in case. By now, the all the other boys were gathered around me and Kal.

Kal looked Orun Wa straight in the eye and said, "These kids are mine. I'm taking the boys."

"You have no right," spluttered the Kaminoan.

Kal opened his mouth to argue, but Jango interfered. "Kal will take them, Orun Wa." Jango's voice was smooth, authoritative. His use of the word will instead of can asserted his position and left no room for argument. He turned to Kal. "Now get your_ shebs_ out of here before I have to negotiate with force. You too, ad'ika," he addressed me.

Kal turned on his heel and left, still carrying the little boy. The rest of his brothers and I followed behind. We shut the door on an agitated Orun Wa and a resolute, unwavering Jango Fett.


End file.
